Midnight in Japan (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Midnight in Japan. One fine day, Princess Yuna was researching on her Journals about Japanese Cultures. Princess Yuna: (while researching and reading on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Interesting. Uh-Huh, Very remarkable. Then, Her mother, Princess Luna was feeling a little bit sad. Princess Yuna: Mama, What's wrong? Princess Luna: (feeling depressed) It's the responsibilities I took every night, Yuna. I just can't take my mind off it. Princess Yuna: Cheer up, Mama. It'll be okay, You'll see. Princess Luna: I appreciate you're trying to make me feel better, Yuna. Princess Yuna: That's what daughters are for. At Golden Oaks Library, Tyrone was singing "Stand Out" while cleaning. Tyrone: (singing) :Open up your eyes, take a look at me :Get the picture fixed in your memory :I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart :And I won't stop until I start to stand out :Hmm, stand out :Some people settle for the typical thing :Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings :It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time :Before I move to the front of the line :Once you're watchin' every move that I make :You gotta believe that I got what it takes :To stand out :Above the crowd :Even if I gotta shout out loud :Till mine is the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah :If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease :I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace :And I'll do it all again, when I get it done :Until I become your number one :No method to the madness and no means of escape :Gonna break every rule, I'll bend them all out of shape :It ain't a question of how just a matter of when :You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send :I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head :And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end :To stand out :Above the crowd :Even if I gotta shout out loud :Till mine is the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah :If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just :Walkin' by :There's nothin' that I wouldn't do :If it was gettin' you to notice :I'm alive :All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove :I got whatever it takes :It's a piece of cake :To stand out :Above the crowd :Even if I gotta shout out loud :Till mine is the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out :Stand out, hey :Stand out! :Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! :Stand out! :Till mine's the only face you'll see :Gonna stand out :Till you notice me After the song, Yuna came to see her friends. Princess Yuna: Hey there, Guys. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Yuna. Brownie: How's it hanging? Snowdrop: How're your parents doing? Sensei Garmadon: You're late, Yuna. Tyrone: What kept you? Princess Yuna: It's just that my mama was depressed for dealing with her responsibilities all the time, I've got a plan. We should got to my papa's homeland. Princess Solarna: Japan? We've been here before, It was long ago when my baby sister was still a baby. Dipper Pines: Great idea, Yuna. Princess Sharon: Sounds wonderful. The Journals glowed in pride. From that moment, Hiro decided the cheer his wife up. Hiro: Luna, Will it make you feel any better if we all take a vacation to Japan? Princess Luna: I think it would be wonderful, Hiro. Princess Yuna: I can hardly wait. Snowdrop: Me either, Yuna. The next morning, Yuna and her friends packed their belongings for their Japanese Vacation. Princess Yuna: (packing Journals 1, 2, 3, 4 and 9, her toothbrush, toothpaste, uniforms, hairbrush, deodorant and Japanese Dictionary into a suitcase) All packed. Also, McQueen, Mater, Dusty and their friends are coming as soon as they're ready. Snowdrop: (packing her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, hearing detector and uniforms into a suitcase) Prince Sunlight: (packing Journal 5, his toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, karate gear and dinosaur toys into a suitcase) I can hardly wait. Prince Jeremiah: (packing Journal 6, his toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, uniforms and Japan Map into a suitcase) I'm ready to go, Mom. Sunrise Shimmer: Alright then, Let's go. Zenorita Cebra: (packing Journal 7, her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, remedy making supplies and healing potions into a suitcase) Prince Edmond: (packing Journal 8, his toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, royal uniforms and whistle collections into a suitcase) Connie: (packing Journal 10, her toothbrush, toothpaste, lightsaber, deodorant, Japanese uniforms and samurai robe into a suitcase) Pound Cake: (packing Journal 11, his and Pumpkin Cake's toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrushes, deodorants, Purple Flurp and Buzz Cola maker and ninja gear into a suitcase) Pumpkin Cake: All set. Princess Flurry Heart: (packing Journal 12, her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, royal gear and capes into a suitcase) Princess Twila: (packing Journal 13, her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, deodorant, coloring books, portable DVD player and Japanese outfits into a suitcase) Princess Celestia: I never realized how much you loved Japan, Luna. Princess Luna: Neither have I, Sister. It was a long time ago during my honeymoon with Hiro. Hiro: Yuna, We'd also had our family vacation here, Just for the four of us. Princess Yuna: No way, Papa. Princess Solarna: Yes way, Baby sister. Yuna gets a little annoyed with Solarna calling her that. In the vehicle room, They decided to take their own airplane for a flight. So, The Dipper Clones loads the baggage and everyone took their passengers seats as Yuna and her friends join the royalties at the luxury side of the plane for royalties and heroes. Gideon Gleeful: Daddy, You got your video camera ready? Bud Gleeful: All set. Dipper Pines: This is gonna be great, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I know, Dipper. Mabel Pines: Goodbye, Golden Oaks Library. Goodbye, Equestria. As the plane took flight, The Golden Oaks Library was closed for the time being. In the plane, Bud is making his film on a Japanese Vacation. Bud Gleeful: (making the video on his video camera) Day One. Well, Here we are. Out in the air, On a flight to Tokyo, Capital of Japan. And here's Princess Yuna! Say hi, Yuna. Well, How about a wave? Princess Yuna: (waving as she smiles) Gideon Gleeful: Over here, Daddy! Face the camera at me next! Bud faced the camera on Gideon as he waves. Bud Gleeful: Good reminder, Son. Then, Tyrone came with cookies, crackers, cheese, milk, popcorn, sodas and ice cream. Tyrone: Snack time, Everyone and Everypony! Princess Luna: (resting on a neck pillow) None for me, Tyrone. Just need some relaxation. Then, Hiro saw his hoof was on Luna's hoof as she noticed. Hiro: (as his cheeks turned red) Yuna, Snowdrop, Dusty, McQueen and Mater are doing their guessing game. Princess Yuna: Let's play a guessing game. You guess which celebrity is an original voice of some cartoon character and the heart and soul of someplace. Dusty Crophopper: A celebrity. Snowdrop: What do you think, Lightning? Lightning McQueen: Not a clue. Dusty Crophopper: Hmmm. That's a toughy. (thinking) Walt Disney. Princess Yuna: The man who have dreams, Creating Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Mickey Mouse, Founder of Disneyland, Originally voiced Mickey and had his final touch at making The Jungle Book. Mater: Dadgum, She's good at that there game. Snowdrop: She sure is. Solarna, Sharon, Razar and Worriz are listening to music. Tyrone: I can hardly wait to visit Japan. Princess Solarna: (listening to Eye to Eye) Princess Sharon: (listening to Kung Fu Fighting) Razar: Nothing but arriving in Tokyo, Yes? Tyrone: I'll say. Worriz: And I take it you're up for that trip, Tyrone. Tyrone: You got that right, Worriz. As for Yuna, She was watching TV shows like The Tick, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gravity Falls, Xiaolin Showdown and other shows as Luna was looking her very best for Japan. Princess Yuna: Mama, What're you doing? Princess Luna: I'm trying to look my very best for Japan. Princess Yuna: (chuckles) Seriously? Princess Luna: Yes, Just to make sure I don't get my mane a mess. Hiro: Luna, You look beautiful enough for Japan. That night, Yuna went to sleep with Dipper and Mabel while the plane's autopilot was flying the plane to Japan. Princess Sharon: Goodnight, Everyone. Princess Luna: I can hardly wait to reach, Sister. Princess Celestia: Neither can I, Little sister. Hiro: Are you sure you're alright, Luna? Princess Luna: I'm fine, Hiro. Don't worry about me. Princess Solarna: I can hardly wait to visit Japan again. Sensei Wu: Neither can I, Solarna. Sensei Garmadon: We better keep watch for the night, Tyrone. Tyrone: Yes, Sensei. Garmadon and Tyrone puts on auto pilot on the plane, They settled for a goodnight's sleep. The next morning, The plane landed on Japan. Pilot: All passengers please remain seated until the plane comes to a full and complete stop. Princess Flurry Heart: Daddy, We're here! Shining Armor: Yes, I know, Flurry. Bud Gleeful: (filming with his video camera) Day Two. Well, Here we are. Out in Tokyo, Capital of Japan. Gideon, Say hello, Son. Gideon Gleeful: Hi, Daddy! Everyone and Everypony gathered their luggage. As they look at Mt. Fuji for a quick view, Yuna begins to remember her first visit to Japan. In the flashback, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro were bringing Solarna and Yuna for their first visit to Japan. Princess Luna: Here we are in Japan. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: Look, Solarna, Mt. Fuji. Young Solarna: I know, Mom. It's so cool. Hiro: Your mother and I have been there during our honeymoon, It was my homeland. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: Yes, Yuna. Japan. There was Mt. Fuji, Markets, the Tokyo Tower, Martial Arts and festivals in Japan. Baby Yuna: (embracing Japan) Princess Luna: Alright, Yuna. Alright. Back in the present, Everything's coming back to Yuna. Princess Yuna: Memories. Mama, I remember this place. Princess Luna: Really, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Yeah, Solarna, We've been here before, Right? Princess Solarna: You got it, Yuna. Armor Bride: Come on, Crusaders, Let's got exploring Japan! Royal Crusaders: Yeah!!! Princess Cadance: Girls, Be careful! Yuna and her friends started exploring. Everyone had a good look around Japan. As the song, Polyrythm (by Perfume) played. Lightning McQueen: Look at this! Sally Carrera: I know, Right? Mater: Japan looks bigger last I'd visit here. Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes! Princess Yuna: Isn't is amazing, Dipper? Dipper Pines: It sure is, Yuna. Mabel Pines: That is so cool. Princess Flurry Heart: (looked at the commercials for the Princess Yuna and friends Ultimate play sets, the Ultimate Shacktron action figures, Plarail Trains toys, Plarail Thomas and Friends trains, Disney and Non-Disney crossover figures on flat screens) Wow! Prince Edmond: Wow is right, Flurry Heart. Hiro: Here we are, The very same Hotel your mother and I've been to in our honeymoon. In the hotel called Tokugawa Tower, No body had ever believed their eyes. Princess Celestia: Wow. The room has many beds, dressers, desks, bathrooms, kitchens, living rooms and dinning rooms. Dipper Pines: Whoa, Check out the bed! (jumps onto the bed) Princess Luna: (looked at the dresser) Check out the dresser. Just like I've remembered it. Princess Yuna: (looking at the Lava Lamp) Nice lamp. Hiro: It's beautiful last we've visited here. Princess Solarna: It sure is, Father. Yuna looked all around the hotel room, She begins to remember. Mabel Pines: Are you okay, Yuna? Princess Yuna: This hotel room does seem familiar, I can't put my hoove in it. In the flashback, Luna, Hiro, Solarna and Yuna arrived at the hotel. Hiro: Here we are. Young Solarna: Wow. Princess Luna: This is just like in our honeymoon. Hiro: It sure is, Luna. Luna and Hiro kissed as Yuna was waking up in a carrier. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: I know it's your first visit, I'm going to relax myself a little bit. Luna walks to the balcony and sits down. Baby Yuna: (embracing her mother) Princess Luna: Aw, My sweet filly. Back in the present, It was all coming back to her. Princess Yuna: I've got a feeling I've been here before. Princess Solarna: I'll bet you have, Baby sister. Princess Yuna: Solarna, Do you have to keep calling me that? Just then, Some hotel visitors came. Shu Todoroki: Greetings, Friends. Hiro: Ah, Shu Todoroki, Samurai Jack, Kesuke Miyagi, Ito-San and Professor Moshimo. It is so good to see my old friends. Mr. Miyagi: Good to see as well, Hiro San. Professor Moshimo: Long time no see, Old friend. Hiro: Ito, I was beginning to think you wouldn't pay a visit. Ito-San: Even this hotel is a pleasant visit for us. Mater: Boy, Does yer daddy know them there, Or what? Princess Yuna: I know, Mater. It's surprising. Hiro: Luna, You remember our old friends, Do you? Princess Luna: Yes, And it is good to see you all again. Samurai Jack: It was an honorable wedding we've been to in all our life. Just as Kubo, Monkey and Beetle came, Yuna begins to remember them. Princess Yuna: Do I know any of you? Kubo: Yes. Princess Yuna: Kubo? Beetle: Bingo. Monkey: We've met you when you were a baby, Princess Yuna. Kubo: Try to remember, Think harder. The flashback showed Kubo, Monkey and Beetle returning Yuna to Luna after she got lost. Kubo: Here you go, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Yuna, Sweetheart! Baby Yuna: (cooing) Hiro: How can we ever thank you three. Monkey: We're just glad to help, Prince Hiro. Young Solarna: At least that's over with. Princess Luna: Mama missed you. Baby Yuna: (embracing her mother) Princess Luna: (kisses her baby's cheek) Back in present, Yuna now remembers Kubo and his guardians. Princess Yuna: Kubo. It is you! Kubo: Yes, I can't believe how much you grew. Princess Yuna: It sure has been a while. Snowdrop: It must be. Princess Luna: So, How're things, Professor? Professor Moshimo: Everything's well in good hand, Princess Luna. Hiro: That is good to hear. Shu Todoroki: It was just like old times. So, The old friends had a chat. Yuna, her friends and cousins are getting aquanaut by Mr. Miyagi. Princess Yuna: I've heard how you'd thought Daniel Larusso and Julie Pierce Karate. Prince Sunlight: You were amazing. Mr. Miyagi: Yes, Sunlght-San. I've taught Daniel-San Karate to defend himself, As I've thought Julie-San Karate because Julie-San learned from her father who's father is Lieutenant Jack Pierce, Friend of Miyagi. Then, Kubo begins to notice Yuna's Journals. Kubo: (notice the Journals) Awesome journals you got. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Ford Pines entrusted me and my friends. I have just recreate the Journals 1, 2 and 3 that was destroyed by Bill Cipher long ago. It's my responsibility to keep the four journals in good hands and hooves. Sunlight has Journal 5, Jeremiah and Sunrise has Journal 6, Zeñorita has Journal 7, Edmond has Journal 8, Connie has Journal 10, the Cake Twins has Journal 11, Flurry Heart and Skyla has Journal 12 and Twila has Journal 13. I'll need to entrust Somepony for the 9th journal. That way, We'll know how to prevail over evil. Beetle: No kidding. Princess Yuna: Yes, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher are always after the Journals to free the other villains and unleashing Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Ford chose us for a reason, It's for the safety of other worlds. Monkey: Yes, He has chose wisely. Kubo: He sure did. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: We had a rough adventure together. Princess Twila: It was so cool. Princess Flurry Heart: The Golden Oaks Library was our favorite place of all time. We love it here, Ever since it was rebuilt. It was also now the home of the Ninjago Team, the Heroes of Chima, the Dipper Clones, X-PO and the Legend Beasts. The library is biggest and gigantic as Gru's house, Mansions, Manors, the Bunker in Gravity Falls forest, the Mystery Shack and other places with bigger spaces. It has the vehicle room, arcade room, sporting room, dining room, kitchen, living room, theater room and many more. Ford Pines: Yuna, Take a look at what Kubo is using. Princess Yuna: I know, Ford. Kubo: (playing his two string guitar) Princess Yuna: The Two Strings. Just like the Journals said. It it's power, It'll always prevail over evil. Kubo: Exactly, Yuna. And if my parents are here, They'd be proud of me. Then, Luna came up behind her. Princess Luna: Yuna, I hope you and your friends have fun in Japan. Princess Yuna: We sure have, Mama. Princess Twila: More fun then ever. As Yuna and her friends played, Yuna started to remember something in her mind. The flashback showed at the hotel room where Luna placed Yuna onto a changing pad on the table to change her diaper. Princess Luna: (placed Yuna on the changing pad) Okay, Yuna. Let's get you changed. Baby Yuna: (smiled at her mama) Princess Luna: (throws the dirty diaper away, Gets the clean diaper out of her saddlebags, Using the wipes and powder. Finally placed the cleanest diaper) There. All clean. (to Solarna) Solarna, Watch your sister. I'm going to wash my hooves. Young Solarna: Right, Mom. Luna puts the fresh soap onto her fore hooves and washing them up. Then, She looked at them clean. Princess Luna: All done. (to Yuna) Who's a happy filly? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: That's right. You are. Back into the present, Yuna started to remember feeling embarrassed. Princess Luna: What's the matter, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (as her cheeks turned red) It's just complicated. Soos Ramirez: Dudes, I think Yuna has mommy issues! Stanley Pines: Oh, This should be good. Princess Yuna: Cut it out! Princess Celestia: That's enough, Both of you. Soon, They arrived at a restaurant called Takei Feastival. Inside, Yuna has never seen anything like it before. Princess Yuna: Wow. It's amazing. Samurai Jack: Dose this look familiar to you, Princess Yuna. Shu Todoriki: Can you remember it? In the flashback showing Yuna's first visit to Takei Feastival. Princess Luna: There it is. Just like our honeymoon, Hiro. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Hiro: This is where your mother and I had our date. Young Solarna: No way, Dad. Princess Luna: We're going to have a great feast. Baby Yuna: (teething) Yuna was teething her teething ring. Back in the present day, Yuna started to remember. Princess Yuna: (eating roman) This is good last I've remembered. Princess Luna: (enjoying the veggie sushis with wasabi) Well said, Yuna.. Hiro: It's in your blood, Yuna. Mine and your mother's. Princess Celestia: (eating salad with wasabi) Not bad. Princess Luna: Where is Mater? Lightning McQueen: Mater's probably mistaking Wasabi for pistachio ice cream again. Mater went to the order table. Mater: (thinks that wasabi is pistachio ice cream) How about that pistachio ice cream? Hiro: Mater, I really wouldn't, It's Wasabi. Mater: Shoot, How ban can that there be? At a table, Mater ignored Hiro's advice. Hiro: This does not look good. Lightning McQueen: 3.... 2... 1. Then, Mater drove like crazy after taking the Wasabi. Mater: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (runs to the clean drinking water) Somebody and somepony get me water! (drinking the water) Oh, Sweet relief. Everyone laughed when Mater mistook wasabi. Princess Yuna: Poor Mater. Lightning McQueen: When will he ever learn? Dusty Crophopper: Not a clue. Princess Sharon: Guess you won the bet. Princess Solarna: (as Sharon pays her half) Thank you. After dinner, Yuna and her friend viewed the Import Cars. Princess Yuna: Wow! Look at these amazing cars. Mater: Dad gum, Ain't nothin' I've ever seen. Ito-San: Yes, They are remarkable vehicles. Princess Yuna: I've never seen anything like it. Stanley Pines: You and me both, Yuna. Ford Pines: They had got to be as cheaper as usual. Snowdrop: Maybe. Kubo: What do you make of them, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: I've known these car before. Samurai Jack: Do you think Yuna will remember any of them, Hiro? Hiro: Maybe. Lightning McQueen: Can't hurt to find out. Mr. Miyagi: Yuna-San, Try to remember during infancy. Princess Yuna: How do I recognize it before? As Yuna pictures her infancy, She now remembered her infancy in her father's homeland. In the flashback, She was taken for a quick drive around Tokyo, Japan. Princess Luna: Look, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (embracing the Limousine) Hiro: I think Yuna would like to go out for a quick drive. Young Solarna: I think you're right, Dad. Princess Luna: I suppose a quick drive never hurts. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: Alight, Yuna. Off we go. Baby Yuna: (giggles) At last, The limousine started driving around Tokyo. Back in the present at the hotel, Yuna and her friends are enjoying themselves that night. Pound Cake: This is the life. Pumpkin Cake: You said it, Bro. Dipper Pines: Isn't this great, Mabel? Mabel Pines: It sure is, Dipper. Stanley Pines: I sure have fun with you rascals. At the hot tub, Everyone and Everypony enjoyed the warmth. Princess Celestia: (sighs) This is relaxing, I could get use to this. Princess Luna: So could I, Sister. Princess Yuna: I'm having the best time in, Ford. Ford Pines: Me too, Yuna. And I'll bet your mother and aunt are having fun too. Hiro: Are you and Sharon enjoying yourselves, Solarna? Princess Solarna: Yes, Father. Kubo: Yuna, You're lucky to have good friends. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Kubo. I get that a lot. Princess Sharon: You three should've seen how heroic they were. Beetle: Yeah, We've heard. Monkey: We knew they had a lot of great potential within them. Kubo: I know you'll great things like I do, Yuna. That night, Everyone is getting ready for bed. Princess Luna: Alright, Little ones. Lights out. Princess Celestia: We've got a lot more to look forward to tomorrow. Princess Sharon: You heard them. Princess Luna: Are you going to be alright, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Princess Luna: Goodnight, You two. Snowdrop: Night, Luna. Hiro: Pleasent dreams. Princess Solarna: Night, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Goodnight, Big sis. As Yuna is about to sleep, She took a quick look at the Galaxy Express 999 poster. Then, Luna came to a quick check on her. Princess Luna: Yuna, Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Princess Yuna: Sure, Mama. So, They had one goodnight's rest together mother and daughter. The next morning, Everyone's getting ready for breakfast. Princess Luna: (eating waffles) Good morning, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Morning, Mama. Snowdrop: I feel like exploring Japan. Princess Solarna: I'll bet Yuna is too. Princess Yuna: Obviously. Princess Celestia: Have fun, And be careful exploring. Ford Pines: They be fine, Celestia. Even Dipper and Mabel had plenty of experience. Dipper Pines: We won't be gone long. Mabel Pines: See you later, Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan. Stanley Pines: Look at those kids go. Princess Luna: Let's just hope they don't run into any trouble. So, Yuna and her friends went exploring Japan once more. Later, Yuna took the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 with her saddlebag in search for a perfect gift for her mother. Princess Flurry Heart: I wonder what Yuna's up to. Princess Yuna: What to buy for my mama? Yuna saw a shop called the Golden Treasure, She started to remember this place. In the flashback, Yuna embraces the Bonsai Tree at the Goldn Treasure. Baby Yuna: (embraces the Bonsai Tree as she crawled out of the stroller) Princess Luna: Where's Yuna? Baby Yuna: (crawling for the Bonsai Tree) Hiro: Solarna, Where's Yuna? Young Solarna: There she is, Dad. Hiro: She must've loved that Bonsai Tree. Princess Luna: (picks up Yuna) What are we going to do with you. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Yuna hugged her mother. Back in the present, Yuna now remembered the Bonsai Tree. Princess Yuna: This will be perfect. Yuna and her friends enters the Golden Treasure as she looked around, Her friends caught up with her. Dipper Pines: What're you looking for, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Dipper, I was just looking for the right gift for my Mama. Mabel Pines: So, Which one are you searching for. Yuna saw the very same Bonsai Tree that she saw. So, She bought as they returned to the hotel. Princess Luna: Yuna, . Princess Yuna: That night, Luna . Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: Princess Solarna: Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: What mental? Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: Luna . Hiro: Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: Princess Solarna: Princess Yuna: The next morning, . Shu Todoroki: Hiro: Princess Yuna: Professor Moshimo: Dipper Pines: ?????: ????: ???? . Back home in Equestria, Yuna and her family went back to Canterlot while Twila, Lilly, Twilight and Flash went ????, Emerald, Rarity and Spike went back to Carousel Boutique, ????, , ????, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, the Dipper Clones and X-PO went back to ????, ???, , . At Canterlot, Luna . Princess Yuna: Hiro: Princess Luna: Princess Celestia: Princess Yuna: Then, Yuna . Princess Yuna: Later, . Chi-Fu: Hiro: Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Princess Solarna: Princess Luna: Luna and Hiro . , . Princess Solarna: Princess Yuna: Later, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about her Japanese Vacation with , while the song "Unforgettable" (sung by Sia) played on the radio. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, today . , . Then, we met up with Shu Todoroki, one of the WGP racers, Ito-San, Professor Moshimo, a ????, Samurai Jack, ????, Kubo, Monkey and Beetle. ???, . Just then, I remembered ???? just like Dory remembers all about her missing parents, ???? . Unforgettable. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna . The Journals glowed like night sky. The End In the end credits at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna was . Luna, Hiro, Celestia, Solarna, Sharon, Snowdrop, the rest of Yuna's friends and cousins, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, the Dipper Clones and X-PO are . , . Princess Yuna: Samurai Jack: Princess Yuna: Kubo: ????: Ito-San: Ford Pines: ???? . Yuna was very, very skillful. X-PO: ?????: ???? . Princess Solarna: Go get em, Baby sister! Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Tyrone: Sensei Garmadon: Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: ????: ???? . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225